


Christmas in space

by Sodead_cemetariessayIlookalive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas in space, First Christmas, Fluffy, Fluffy Romance, M/M, Oneshot, Secret Santa, klance, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 10:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodead_cemetariessayIlookalive/pseuds/Sodead_cemetariessayIlookalive
Summary: Keith has never celebrated Christmas, who knew his first time would be in space?Unlike Keith, Lance loves Christmas, and has a bit something to fix about his... rival.Christmas in space: confusion, gift giving, feelings, and new experiences all around!





	Christmas in space

Lights strayed across the ship, every room twinkling and glowing. It was like a rainbow from top to bottom. Allura glowed as she walked through the cabin, only to find it empty. The bedazzled castle was seemingly empty, but the paladins and Coran were hard at work. Keith, however, was on a mission with the Blade and would be for a short while. “Is the counter on?” a loud voice cut through the silence; Lance, of course, could be heard throughout the castle. “Yes!” a slightly quieter, but much more feminine, voice responded; it was a bit odd for Pidge not to send back snark at such a stupid question. “Counter? Why is there a counter? What are we counting down to?” Allura's rose voice called out, but to no avail; her cited were quiet compared to the bustling machinery. She strode out of the main hub only to see Shiro struggling with an armful and a half of odd, colorful lights. They weren't like anything she had seen, but they weren't like the lights on Earth either. Coran was enthusiastic, though, grabbing decorations out of the boxes and stringing them up all over the ship. “If you can't beat em, join em!” he grinned with his signature ‘Coran grin’ that you just can’t say no to. Allura found herself smiling and hanging up decorations. They both worked on the main hub, there being so much space to decorate. Keith was clearly confused at the sudden decor. “What is all of this?” he almost hesitated when asking. “Ah, Keith, we were hoping you could enlighten us. Do you not know either?” Allura could not hide the blatant disappointment in her voice. Keith only shook his head as the rest of the Blade poured in. “Ah, Keith!” Shiro called from the doorway, “Could you help me with this?” he followed up, eyeing a heavy looking box in his arms. Keith rushed over to help the older male and did exactly as he said. No further questions were asked until the whole ship was decorated and all of the paladins gathered in what seemed to be a ballroom, but was turned into a living room since the lounge was to small. There was a large… tree… in the center, covered with souvenirs and keepsakes as well as lights and ornaments. “So, what is all of this for?” Kolivan was the first to speak since he was not used to such an extra indevor. “Christmas!” Lance answered cheerfully. ‘What?’s echoed from the aliens in the room, and the Earthians revved up their speakin’ gears. “Keith, how would you explain Christmas?” Hunk looked over at the Blade member for some help with his answer. “I don't know, I'm with these people...” he was kind of awkward as he spoke, pointing to the rest of the crowd. It was one consecutive jaw drop from Shiro, Hunk, Matt, Pidge, and especially Lance. Lance’s jaw hit the floor and his eyes popped out of their sockets. “You've never heard of Christmas?” the other paladins were surprised, to say the least. Keith only shrugged; he didn't grow up with much, and his dad didn't care to much for extra. They were all picking their jaws off the floor- not including the aliens, who did not know of this either-, but Lance looked crestfallen. “No Christmas cookies? No huddle by the fire? No carols or anything? No special gifts that mean the world to you? No awkward gifts that you absolutely hate, but don't have the guts to tell the gift giver? I still have gifts from when I was five and one of my aunts gave me a clown, but I was terrified of clowns! You never got any special family moments? No warm hugs or hot chocolate?” he got closer with every question until he was almost on top of Keith, “You never had any of that?” He placed his hands of Keith’s shoulders in his distraughtness. Christmas meant a lot to Lance, and not just because of the gifts; he was a family man. A mama’s boy, if you will. He loved gathering by the fire with his aunts and uncles, he brothers and sisters, his mother and father, and his nieces and nephews. It was his favorite time of year. Keith never had any of that! Not even the sugar cookies with red and green sprinkles on top! “I didn't really have a family growing up,” even though Keith said those words so lightly, it hit the whole room with an asteroid. Everyone in the room winced slightly. At least the Marmorites had something growing up, even if it was just a cool teacher. If Lance’s face could fall any more, it would fall to the bottom of the universe. He retreated his arms in shock. Keith could only rub his bicep awkwardly as he refused to uncross his arms. “Why has this even come up? What's with the sudden ‘Christmas cheer’?” he changed the subject quickly, to a topic that didn't focus on him. Lance lit up, eager to boast about his friend’s discovery. “Well, Pidge found a way to track what time it is on Earth! It's not exactly direct, but it has a respectable margin of error when telling the date, and guess what? It's almost Christmas!” he beamed like a child. “I guess we should get gift hunting?” it sounded more like a question, but Allura was right. If Christmas was right around the corner, they need to get hunting now.

Gift hunting and fighting the Galra took up the entire next week, until it was Christmas Eve. The whole circle had a tree diagram of gifts from the rest of the circle. Hunk cooked a grand feast for everyone, and, of course, they all loved it- almost as much as they loved Hunk. The plates were being passed around as the conversation bounced back and forth. Lance sat next to Keith and continued telling him everything about Christmas, as he had done every free moment the two could simultaneously spare. Keith laughed at every joke and leaned in for every story. Sometimes he would question the logic, but he always went along with it. “Christmas is a big deal!” Lance yelled, but was practically mute under all of the other conversations. It didn't matter to him, because he was not talking to Keith, and Keith heard him perfectly fine. He began explaining how every year he would spend the entire month of December preparing everyone’s gifts. Keith just watched his arms flail and his mouth move, but he listened to every word that he had to say. Though the dinner was amazing, it, like all good things, ended eventually. “Next stop is the gifts!” Matt and Pidge called this one out as if they were a band. After filing into the once ballroom, everyone sat down on the large, plush cushions surrounding the… tree… and handed out the gifts. There were a few gag gifts and some tearjerkers, but one of the paladins was missing a gift. Pidge was the one to point it out, though, as she was watching Lance open her gift. She got him Mercury Menace to go with the Mercury Gameflux II glove that they got a while back. Keith looked down dejectedly and fiddled with something in his pocket. “Where’s Lance’s other gift? He should have one more,” she stated, much to Keith’s discomfort. “T’s mine,” he mumbled, standing up and walking over. “I didn't want to give it to you because I was afraid you wouldn't like it,” he handed over a necklace. It was a choker that extended out beyond the base of his neck. The beautiful blue jewels were strung together with silvery metal and the outside of the necklace was lined with red gems. Though, the crown jewel was a purple heart dead center of the necklace. “The heart is purple, because you are the heart of Voltron, no matter what lion you pilot. The inner blue is because you were originally the blue paladin, but the outer red shell is because you're now the red paladin. That's what I thought when I saw it, but after I got it, I realized that it was kinda stupid...” he mumbled and muttered as he sat back down in his seat, refusing to make eye contact with anyone- especially Lance. “Well?” Lance waited for the applause after he put the necklace on. The cool metal seemed to glow on his chest, and the warmth that he felt inside melted it’s once ice temperature. Lance put his hand on Keith’s shoulder and smiled. “I love it, thank you,” he truly meant it. The gift was beautiful and the symbolism really put heart into it. He stood up and grabbed a bag from off the tree. “Time for my favorite thing!” he shook up the bag and passed it around, allowing each person to get on piece of paper. “If you got Holly, you owe everyone a hug, but if you're one of the two that got mistletoe, stand up here!” he called out to the crowd. “Holly is red, mistletoe is white,” Shiro clarified the difference; a lot of Earth people were stumped, Alteans and Galra who had no idea about any of this, definitely a challenge. Keith was the only one to step forward with mistletoe, and he looked around warily. Lance dig his own hand into the bag and pulled out the remaining card: mistletoe. He smiled as he strode up to the tree, and what did their eyes behold? Mistletoe hung from a branch not to high above them. Shiro leaned in and whispered in Keith’s ear, “When you're under the mistletoe with someone, you're supposed to kiss.” With that, Keith turned bright red and begrudgingly face Lance. Their lips met like that one puzzle piece that no one could find. They melted into desire, but they drew away from crossing the line. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and threw it up. “Merry Christmas!” he called and began grabbing everyone else's hands. Soon all of them were just standing in an awkward circle with their arms raised changing ‘Merry Christmas.’ Poor Kolivan couldn't even raise his arms halfway up, because all of the paladins were short compared to him.

They dispersed and went back to whatever other activity they had planned. Lance, however, borrowed Keith for a minute. “Come here,” he led the other to a large room, dimly lit with the flickering lights, and a giant window that held the stars. “I really like you!” Keith blurted out awkwardly, all in one breath. “I have for a while, but I didn't want to say anything, because I thought you hated me. I also didn't want to ruin what little friendship that we did have, but I'm terrible at keeping secrets,” he started to ramble, and his insecurities pricked at his eyes. Lance's smile was brighter than a blue sun as he looked at Keith. The warmth of his hand brushed the heat of Keith’s face, and that jolted the noirette into reality. He didn't have long to react as a pair of lips met his once again. The kiss lasted a while, and Keith felt like heaven was knocking at his door. The two barely broke apart, but they lingered in each other’s faces just staring at the beautiful person in front of them. “I really like you too” Lance admitted with a lopsided smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel that this is my best work, but it's good enough, right? I thought I'd have longer to work on it, but no use complaining.  
> This work is for @sasuhinosno1fan Happy Holidays!!!


End file.
